


Salir de dudas

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: A hint of Spangel, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Spike and Angel being idiots, Spuffy without Buffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: ¿Por qué Spike no intenta buscar a Buffy cuando recupera su corporeidad? ¿POR QUÉ? Nunca lo he entendido, no me gusta cómo lo resuelven en la serie. Esta es mi versión fluffy de lo que pasa.





	Salir de dudas

**Author's Note:**

> En la quinta temporada de Angel, después de Damage, antes de A Hole in the World.

Angel entró en su despacho y encontró a Spike de espaldas, de pie ante la ventana, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, la cabeza un poco inclinada, mirando la ciudad iluminada por el sol de la tarde que entraba a través de los cristales necrotintados.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? Nada bueno, seguro.

Spike no se movió cuando Angel atravesó el despacho sin decir nada, se sentó en su sillón, abrió una carpeta de la pila de asuntos urgentes y se dispuso a leer los documentos.

Su Sire iba a ignorarlo, como siempre. Nada nuevo bajo el sol. Literalmente, esta vez.

No es que a Spike le importara mucho en estos momentos. Joder, ni en otros momentos. No le importaba y punto, que le ignorara todo lo que quisiera, el muy mariquita. Él le ignoraría más y mejor todo el rato que pudiera. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Angel no decía nada pero no conseguía concentrarse en el expediente que tenía entre manos. No sabía qué hacía Spike ahí mirando al infinito y no le importaba, seguro que lo hacía para fastidiarle a él, como todo lo que hacía siempre. Maldito chico. No podía dejarle en paz un solo día.

Pero no era normal que no le hubiera dicho nada aun, que no le hubiera soltado alguna insolencia para provocarle. Angel no podía verle la cara desde su sitio, pero adivinaba que su expresión era seria. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Spike no era del tipo pensativo, nunca lo había sido.

No, pensó Angel otra vez, lo hace para fastidiarme, seguro. Maldito Spike. Sin darse cuenta gruñó por lo bajo.

Pero Spike no estaba intentando fastidiar a Angel, no estaba pensando en él siquiera, ni se dio cuenta de su gruñido. Sus pensamientos iban por derroteros muy distintos.

***

_Sueño que me dices que me quieres y no es por que se acaba el mundo._

_Que descubres que no he muerto, y a partir de ese momento ya no puedes estar lejos de mí._

_Sueño que vienes a buscarme y me llevas contigo. Entras por esta misma puerta, y me miras, te miro, y sobran las palabras._

_Pero el tiempo pasa y no vienes._

***

Cuanto más intentaba Angel ignorar a Spike y concentrarse en el documento peor le iba. Era la quinta vez que llegaba a mitad de la primera hoja, se daba cuenta de que no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que leía y tenía que volver al principio. Soltó otro gruñido, esta vez más fuerte.

—¡Ññgg! ¿Qué pasa, Spike? ¿Estás mirando los aviones o qué?

Estaba irritado y la frase le salió más brusca de lo que pretendía. Se dio cuenta de que quizá se estaba pasando un poco, Spike por una vez no estaba haciendo nada malo. Esto lo irritó aun más.

Spike no le hizo caso. Estaba realmente absorto en sus pensamientos.

***

_Sueño con que no vienes porque no lo sabes, no sabes que estoy aquí._

_Pero despierto y sé que sí lo sabes, que Andrew se lo tiene que haber dicho a alguien, no sería capaz de guardarse un secreto así ni aunque le cosieran la boca._

_Y tú te has tenido que acabar enterando, y no vienes porque no era verdad lo que me dijiste al borde del infierno._

_Me muero por decirte que he vuelto. Me muero por oír tu voz, por decirte que vengas a por mí._

_Pero cada vez que cojo el teléfono me abandona el valor._

_Porque te imagino al otro lado después de oír mi voz, buscando algo que decir que no suene falso, que no parezca una excusa._

_Porque no soportaría confirmar que lo que me dijiste cuando creías que iba a morir sólo eran palabras dulces para acompañarme en un camino largo y oscuro._

***

No era normal que Spike no hubiera salido al quite de su frase de antes, más bien parecía que no la había oído en absoluto. La irritación de Angel dejó paso a la curiosidad.

—William, ¿te pasa algo?

Al oír el nombre que tan raramente usaba Angel con él, el nombre que era como una bandera blanca en sus peleas, Spike salió de sus meditaciones y volvió a la realidad de ese despacho, de Angel que le estaba diciendo algo. Giró la cabeza sin volverse y miró a Angel con un gesto de sorpresa, un poco como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura. Respondió en voz baja.

—¿Eh? Perdona, ¿me has dicho algo?

Angel no pudo evitar notar que Spike se olvidó de añadir uno de los nombres burlones que normalmente le tenía reservados. Sí que debía de estar pensando en algo serio.

—Digo que qué te pasa, estás actuando de forma rara.

—Qué dices, si no he hecho nada.

—Pues justo eso, me extraña que no estés liándola como siempre.

Angel dejo de fingir que estaba leyendo esos documentos, dejó la carpeta en la mesa y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana, a Spike, con las manos también en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje, se apoyó en el cristal, intentando verle mejor la cara a Spike. Pero él volvió la cara otra vez hacia la ventana, sin decir nada.

Se quedaron los dos así quietos un rato. Spike volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

***

_Te ahorraré esa carga._

_No voy a hacer nada por decirte que estoy aquí, que he vuelto, que estoy vivo, o lo que sea esta condición mía, ni vivo del todo, ni muerto. Como un fantasma, como un espectro. Aunque ahora puedo tocar y sentir, sigo sin ser nada. Es como si no estuviera._

_Pero sigo siendo tuyo, sigo soñando que vienes a por mí._

_Aunque, a quién quiero engañar, cuando despierto sé que tú no vendrás._

***

—Estás pensando en ella —dijo Angel de pronto. No podía ser otra cosa.

—Hmm. —Spike asintió con la cabeza, bajó la vista.

O sea, que era eso. Angel no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sospechaba que Spike no había intentado ponerse en contacto con Buffy después de su primera patética reacción de salir corriendo hacia ella justo después de aparecer en W&H, sólo para descubrir que estaba ligado al lugar y no podía irse. Pero no volvió a hacer algo así.

Y Angel no entendía por qué. El Spike que él conocía habría hecho algo al respecto en el mismo momento en que dejó de ser incorpóreo. En cambio Spike se había ido derechito a por Harmony y después… No le gustaba pensar en lo que pasó después, en la pelea que perdió. Aunque no podía olvidarla.

—No le has dicho que has vuelto, ¿verdad?

Spike parecía estudiar sus botas sucias con atención.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo, Angel.

No había agresividad en las palabras, pero a Angel le dolieron.

—Vale. Olvídalo.

Angel se separó de la ventana, volvió a su mesa, se sentó en su sillón otra vez. Era comprensible, no iba a esperar que Spike se desahogara precisamente con él y le hablara de su punto más vulnerable.

Aunque Angel se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

Y de todas formas ¿con quién iba a hacerlo si no? ¿Quién le conocía mejor que Angel? ¿A quién podía acudir?

A nadie. Absolutamente a nadie.

Fred, quizá. Parecía un tema apropiado para una chica.

***

_¿Para qué me trajeron de vuelta? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_Los jodidos Poderes no hacen cosas así gratis._

_Quizá éste es el precio, me traen de vuelta para cumplir alguna especie de misión y no para que esté con Buffy, ni con nadie._

_Cuando salió la historia del Cáliz pensé que era eso, que esa era mi misión, mi destino. Aceptar esa carga._

_O a lo mejor mi misión no era ganar la Copa. A lo mejor era que no la ganara él._

_Evitar que bebiera él._

***

Angel había decidido que a Spike le vendría bien hablar con Fred, ella tenía mano con Spike y quizá consiguiera que se abriera con ella. Sería lo mejor, ya que Angel no parecía ser capaz de superar el abismo que había entre él y Spike, que parecía cada vez más grande. Ahogó el pinchazo que sintió con esa última reflexión.

—¿Por qué no vas al laboratorio y hablas con Fred? Quizá te pueda dar alguna pastilla o algo…

Spike levantó la vista. Angel se sorprendió del frío odio que vio en sus ojos. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Deja de arreglarme la vida, Sire.

Spike le dedicó una última mirada gélida y se fue, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Angel se quedó mirando cómo desaparecían por la puerta los faldones del abrigo de Spike. Repasó mentalmente la conversación, y de verdad que no le parecía que le hubiera dicho nada como para que se pusiera así.

Wesley entró en el despacho de Angel y lo encontró con cara de no entender nada.

—¿Todo va bien? Me he cruzado con Spike y me ha mirado de una forma muy rara.

—No… Digo sí, todo bien. Es que… Hemos tenido una conversación. —No dijo nada más porque seguía intentando encontrarle sentido a todo el asunto.

—Ah, entonces supongo que habréis hablado de algo muy preocupante, por las caras que se os han quedado. De cualquier forma, en diez minutos tenemos la reunión con los delegados de Europa, ¿has preparado el expediente?

Angel miró con cara culpable la dichosa carpeta que seguía en la mesa.

—No he pasado de la primera hoja. —Y aun eso era exagerar un poco.

Wesley era demasiado correcto para reñir a su jefe.

—Uh, está bien, entonces te dejo estos diez minutos, quizá te dé tiempo para leerlo aunque sea por encima, ¿de acuerdo?

Y salió del despacho con los labios apretados.

Angel abrió la carpeta con un suspiro, apartó de su mente a Spike y su extraña conversación y se sumergió en los aburridos documentos.

***

Spike caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos de W&H buscando un despacho vacío con un teléfono. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

Ahora lo veía todo claro. No sabía si Buffy aun le quería, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que decirle que estaba ahí y que para él nada había cambiado. Antes no había sido capaz de hacerlo por él mismo, por ella, demasiado en juego, demasiado daño, demasiadas dudas.

Al cuerno con las dudas. Puede que fuera un juguete en manos de los Poderes Que Son, o de W&H, o de quien fuera. Una herramienta con una función que cumplir, con un destino marcado. Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y aceptarlo sin más. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por llevar la contraria. Y si la cosa salía mal, si Buffy acababa con sus esperanzas y le rompía el corazón, al menos lo habría intentado.

No sabía qué haría después, pero sabía que iba a luchar hasta el final.

¿No era lo que siempre había hecho?

De pronto ya no se sentía miserable. No le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto, una sonrisa feroz se dibujó en su cara. Miró en el enésimo despacho y lo encontró ocupado por un abogado con traje gris y aspecto estirado, como todos los anteriores, pero estaba harto de buscar, así que dejó que su cara cambiara, enseñó los colmillos, hizo un amago de ataque y soltó un rugido que hizo que el abogado saliera disparado del despacho con un grito muy poco masculino.

Spike dejó salir una carcajada de puro placer, volvió a su rostro humano y se sentó en el sillón ahora vacío, poniendo los pies encima de la mesa.

Y descolgó el teléfono.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en septiembre de 2011.


End file.
